Some downhole tools or sondes used in oil field exploration, drilling, and/or servicing include multiple sensors that communicate their measurements to a small number of processors. The processor or processors gather the measurements and transmit them to surface equipment, often after processing them downhole. Reducing the wiring, and thus the complexity, of such a downhole tool is a challenge.